Swimming Baths
by TheReaperxx
Summary: One shot I thought up whilst I was at the gym.Cid tries to take Vincent swimming. My first attempt at implied Valenwind. Rated T for Cid's nice language.  Reviews are nice.


"Why the hell not Vin?" Cid grunted and threw the black bag to his feet.  
"I can't Cid...I couldn't," Vincent was playing with his long hair nervously.  
"But why _not_!" Cid re asked the gunman," I know for a fact it's not that you can't swim! When the Tiny Bronco crash landed you weren't crying 'bout getting wet! So why won't you come swimming! It's a hell of a lot safer in here than the fucking sea!"  
Vincent shook his head again and looked Cid straight in the eyes.  
"I'm not scared of water you are correct Cid. But I can't...I can't be shirtless in front of all these people! I haven't even got any swim shorts anyway," the taller man got ready to walk away from his friend.  
"Wa-wait Vin! I brought you some since I knew you wouldn't have any. Come on! What are you worrying about?"  
Vincent sighed," I haven't exactly got the most attractive body on the planet. I don't think people want to be disturbed for life."  
The blonde pilot chucked and shook his friends shoulder," hey don't worry bout it Vince. Not everyone can look as awesome as me in shorts. You'll be fine. I promise."  
Vincent shifted and lifted his head to look Cid in the eyes.  
"Fine...but I'm holding your life to that promise"  
Cid didn't reply and simply grabbed Vincent by his arm, dragging him into the swimming baths.

Cid looked at the clock, it had been half an hour since Vincent had gone into the cubical to get changed.  
Hey Vince. You still in there? Everything alright?" Cid knocked on the door.  
"I..can't do it Cid...please I can't" Vincent said quietly from behind the door.  
"Well..why not? Have you got the swim pants on?" Cid tried to soften his voice so Vincent would relax.  
"...Yes. But please Cid. I can't do it," Vincent sounded like he was becoming quiet upset.  
Cid rested his head against the door thinking of a way he could get his self conscious friend out of his cubical.  
"Well...um...you trust me right Vin?"  
"...Yes" a soft reply came.  
"Right. And you know I'd **never** try to upset you or let anyone upset you."  
"...Yeah, you told me that"  
"So...why don't you show me what the problem is. And I'll give you an honest answer. Promise." Cid tried to sound as caring as he could.  
There was a long silence before Cid heard the door slowly un lock.  
"...Fine." Vincent was stood in front of Cid dressed only in black swim shorts.  
Cid looked Vincent up and down before smiling at him.  
"So what's the big problem then Vince?"  
Vincent glared at Cid who he thought was mocking him," The problem? Look at me Cid! The problems right in front of you!"

The pilot looked at Vincent's half naked body again. The gunner was very pale it was a beautiful contrast to his dark hair but his body was a mess of scars and burns.  
All over his left arm it was heavily scared and scorched, his chest was painted with scars which made Cid's heart ache for his friend. He was painfully thin as well, his ribs and collarbone scarily prominent, the pilot just wanted to take him home to Shera and make sure his friend got a couple of much needed well cooked meals.  
"...See. Even you don't know how to react. You're disgusted, I understand." Vincent continued to look at the tiles on the floor.  
"There ain't nothin' wrong with you Vince. You look fuckin' gorgeous." Cid forced a smile to Vincent which caused him to look up.  
"Gorgeous? Are you blind Cid?"  
"Nah. Sure you've got those damn scars and you're lil bit on the skinny side. But it just shows how strong you are to come through all this."  
"Me...strong...hmph," Vincent shook his head at Cid.  
"Yeh Vin you're damn strong. Come on, let's go. Remember what I promised you? You can do it Vince." Cid softly rubbed Vincent's back to make him feel at ease.  
"...I'm only doing it since I trust you. But you owe me for this"  
"Sure thing Vince! You can have whatever you want! Even an airship named after you if you want!" Cid smiled as Vincent followed him with a towel wrapped tightly round him.  
"Fancy going in the sauna afterwards? Relax and let some sweat off." The blonde suggested to his nervous friend.  
"Don't...we have to be naked in saunas Cid?" Vincent cautiously asked Cid.  
"Well not really. 'Corse if you wanna get naked I certainly wouldn't complain!" Cid laughed before quickly walking off to the pool leaving a very stunned Vincent blushing fiercely.


End file.
